disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mechagodzilla The Ride: Battle for Tokyo
Mechagodzilla The Ride: Battle for Tokyo is an attraction based on Toho's Godzilla franchise. The attraction is a simulation ride which employs imagery screens on the eyes of Mechagodzilla and a crack in his cockpit, audio-animatronics, seat movement, and fire, water, steam and smoke effects. The ride was first announced during the unveiling of Godzilla: Roar of the King of the Kaiju, and was already in production before then. It was unveiled shortly after Godzilla: Roar of the King of the Kaiju, and is located in Tokyo Bay at Tokyo Disneyland. The ride was originally a fan concept by Larry Quach, but was eventually submitted to Toho in a competition by a fan for a Godzilla and Disney collaboration ride besides Godzilla: Roar of the King of the Kaiju. The ride eventually won the spot, but other unique ideas such as Mothra: The Quest for Eternal Light were not scrapped, but instead stored for later. Ride Summary Pre-Ride You enter a high-tech G-Force lab, where you enter the normal queue or the Fastpass queue. There are several G-Cells under study, weapons developed by the G-Force, blueprints and viewing balconies for Kiryu/Mechagodzilla, who is being readied for battle. Ride The guests are brought up to the cockpit/head of Kiryu and enter the cockpit. There is a screen beside the two riders, and a commander appears on the screen and tells the riders that they are to evacuate Tokyo at night, where Godzilla is rampaging, and combat him. The riders then prepare for take-off, and they are lifted into the air and transported to the city, where Kiryu activates and starts scouting the city. Eventually, Kiryu finds Godzilla and combats him, with Kiryu gaining the upper hand until Godzilla uses his nuclear pulse to incapacitate Kiryu and pushes Kiryu onto the ground. Just as Godzilla is about to smash Kiryu with his tail, Kiryu's engine reactivates and blocks the tail with his arms and somersaults into a standing position as he holds on to Godzilla's tail. He then swings Godzilla around and then smacks him with his tail. Godzilla then retaliates by leaping and attempting to strike Kiryu, who uses his Maser Blade to impale Godzilla, causing him to stagger back and become vulnerable to Kiryu's attacks. Kiryu then fires his Type-99 Double Maser Cannon, his Railguns, his Back Unit, his Multiple Interlocking Rockets and Type 95 470 mm Multipurpose Guided Bullets all at once, causing Godzilla to become wounded. However, Godzilla then snarls, before firing his atomic breath at the guests, causing explosions of fire, flashing lights, steam and smoke to fill the cockpit as Kiryu staggers back, dazed and severely burnt. Godzilla then swings his tail towards Kiryu, leaving him flying as the guests and Kiryu crash into a few buildings, causing them to explode. A burnt and scorched Kiryu then stands up as Godzilla arrives. They combat once more, with the two arriving near the Tokyo Tower. Kiryu and Godzilla continue fighting, when Godzilla throws Kiryu into the Tokyo Tower and then destroys it, leaving Kiryu trapped under the remains of the monument. Kiryu breaks free and continues to combat Godzilla, with Godzilla mauling Kiryu into Tokyo Bay, where water half fills Kiryu's cockpit as the guests are trapped underwater fighting Godzilla. The water extinguishes the fire inside, and Kiryu then restrains Godzilla with strong metal wire, but Godzilla releases a nuclear pulse, temporarily incapacitating Kiryu. Godzilla then fires his atomic breath at Kiryu, knocking him towards a massive rock. Godzilla then swims towards Kiryu, and his claw cracks the cockpit, causing water to gush in. However, Kiryu then reactivates, and impales Godzilla with his Maser Blade, and fires his Type-3 Absolute Zero Cannon and his Type-99 Double Maser Cannon simultaneously, causing Godzilla to bleed severely and become unconscious. Kiryu then restrains Godzilla and carries him away quickly and resurfaces, saving the guests. However, on the way back to the G-Force lab, the commander from the start of the ride reappears on the screen, and tells the guests that one of the G-Force's mechas has gone rogue and is rampaging across the city. Kiryu then tracks down the mecha, but on the way, Godzilla regains consciousness and fires his atomic breath at Kiryu, freeing himself and sending Kiryu flying towards a ravaged part of the city, where Mecha-King-Ghidorah is rampaging. Kiryu gets back to his feet, as both him and Godzilla combat Mecha-King-Ghidorah. Just as Mecha-King-Ghidorah is about to destroy Kiryu, Godzilla fires his atomic breath and Kiryu fires his Type-3 Absolute Zero Cannon simultaneously, destroying Mecha-King-Ghidorah. Godzilla then leaves for Tokyo Bay as Kiryu departs for the G-Force lab with the remains of Mecha-King-Ghidorah. Once the ride is over, the guests are led to the exit.